


Camera Boy Max

by BabyBoyBolide



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cameras, Incest, M/M, child pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyBolide/pseuds/BabyBoyBolide
Summary: Cameron has been running his business with the Forester brothers for many years. Nobody ever complied with Daniel and David like Maxwell does.





	Camera Boy Max

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KirbyHatesTerfs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyHatesTerfs/gifts).



> I was made aware by someone that AO3 removed a bunch of my fanfictions! We don't know why this is, and I never got emails about their removal. I'm assuming it's a glitch in the server and I've emailed support! All removed fics are going to have the same notes! I'm sorry for anyone who enjoyed these fics and had them removed!
> 
> My commissions are open: camp-problematic on tumblr and BabyBoyBolide on pillowfort.io (not yet open) My Discord is BabyBoyBolide#0295.
> 
> Donate if you want! Feel free to leave a note with ideas to see them in a fic or drabble! Paypal: thyholyincubus@gmail.com

Maxwell looked up to see the red light of the camera blinking not too far from the end of the bed. Looking around the room, he took in the familiar sights with a blush on his face.

Unlike the year before, he didn’t need to be persuaded or hurt to do something like this. Not with David and Daniel. The twin brothers were probably the best of Cameron’s customers. Others would beat him, or want to smack him around. Some would ask him to do degrading things he wasn’t comfortable with. Daniel sometimes wanted something out of his comfort zone but was more than happy when his brother asked him to take a step back and let the boy do something he was more comfortable with. Compared to the others, David was incredibly gentle.

A faint blush on the brunet’s cheeks, he sat back slightly, letting his tanned legs spread for the camera in front of him. Against his back, the creamy pale skin of Daniel’s stomach pressed against his own warm flesh. Just the anticipation alone was enough to send shivers down his spine as the boy bit his bottom lip, shifting. Already, he was prepared. That slightly used hole was twitching, begging for attention.

David was all too eager to provide. Leaning forward, the freckled ginger lapped his tongue at the preteen’s twitching hole, slick with lube and already somewhat loose from a proper fingering the blond behind Max provided not too long ago. Thin hands reached up, gripping those plump little caramel thighs and lifting them slightly as his tongue plunged into that tight, twitching hole. Above him, the boy released a moan that made the redhead shift on his knees, hardened prick between his legs throbbing with excitement for what the future soon held. With a groan, he sighed and pulled back, licking his lips and cutting off the line of saliva that connected him to his little lover’s rear.

Behind Max, Daniel shifted, chuckling lowly as he slipped an arm under the brunet’s, reaching down to stroke at the camper’s tiny twitching little prick. Mewling, the boy shifted over his reddened cockhead, making the blond hiss and tilt his head back with a breathy moan. The cultist’s member twitched in response to the subtle stimuli, making him bite his bottom lip as his ice blue eyes fluttered. “God, hurry this up, David. My dick hurts.”

“Okay, okay! Sorry, Danny,” the ginger said, sitting back on his knees.

“It’s alright, Dollface. Let’s just get the show on the road, yeah?”

Nodding, the camp counselor sat back with a hum, adjusting his hips. At the same time, David brought Max’s thighs and legs up around his waist, humming happily as he looked down at that twitching little orifice, desperate for his seed. With a tiny grin, David brought a hand down and pumped at his shaft a few times before lining himself up with Maxwell’s hole, slowly pressing his purple tip, trembling with delight, in.

Max released a moan, tilting his head back and bringing those cute little hands up, nails scratching down the front of the camp counselor’s chest. Tingling red trails were left behind, making David moan in return. Behind the brunet, Daniel chuckled lowly, his ice blue eyes dark with lust as his pale tongue swiped across his bottom lip. The look in his eyes was like a predator eyeing their prey. True to that, he soon brought a hand down and slipped a finger in with that lengthy shaft. His own member was thicker but slightly shorter than the ginger’s. That didn’t bother him in the slightest.

Cautiously, he slid his digit deeper. David leaned down, allowing the short boy to wrap his little arms around broad shoulders as that length began slowly pumping in and out of him. Above the boy, his thinner partner grunted, releasing breathy noises of pleasure at the tight feeling of Maxwell wrapped around his prick. The sounds of sex filled the air around them, and the redhead reveled in it.

Max moaned beneath him, Danny releasing warm puffs of air against David’s ear as his own cock was brushed against by the youngest’s rear. Suddenly, the boy arched and released a wanton moan. His entire being quivered, catching the attention of the brothers, who gazed upon him with eyes full of surprise. David slowed before coming to a complete halt.

“ _Don’t stop, jackass,_ ” Maxwell cried out, “ _do that again!_ ”

Grinning, Daniel wrapped his entire fist around that small prick, jerking the boy off slowly, thumb grazing across the camper’s tip as David gave an all-encompassing thrust, jostling the trios’ bodies as the bed rocked lightly beneath them. The look on the boy’s face was priceless, his hole tensing around his camp counselor’s cock. Max’s jaw was slack, his thighs trembling, taut around that narrow waist as his tanned prick throbbed relentlessly in the blond’s palm.

Carefully, Daniel adjusted himself, slipping his lube-soaked finger from that tight, tight hole. Instead, it was soon replaced with something else. Reddened head pressing against that rim, he slowly slid in, arms wrapping around that tanned little waist. Max moaned loudly, tilting his head back, ass clenching from the intense feeling of being filled.

“ _Jesus fuck! Don’t stop!_ ”

David released a little moan at those words. That meant he was doing a good job. Leaning down, he nuzzled into the brunet’s neck and shoulder, moaning louder as his hips began pounding away at a harsh pace.

Around them, the scent of sex mingled with the sounds. It drove Daniel up the wall, the way the boy and his brother moaned with delight as that little hole was stuffed and filled to the brim with double the amount as usual. Sinking his upper teeth into his bottom lip, a sick grin spread across the blond’s face. Suddenly, he shifted, adjusting the three of them as he leaned forward.

With David now on his back, Max pressed between the two of them, the cultist leaned down, lips pressing harshly against ruby reds, chapped from years of physical activity in the sun and not enough chap-stick. Beautiful blues cinched shut, tongue meeting teeth as his hips pistoned into that tiny little body Max had, making him moan deeply into the kiss. Luckily, David wasn’t thrown off too much by the sudden change in position, his own hips soon speeding up to match the pace of the blond on top of the pile. Between them, the little camper could do nothing but twitch, roll his eyes back, and release little ecstatic moans.

Suddenly, that all stopped. A sharp gasp was released from the boy, his back arching, stomach against the redhead’s. Biting his bottom lip, David grunted, letting his head roll back as Max rushed into the throes of an orgasm. Tanned legs quivered with each breath, overstimulation wracking the boy as Daniel continued pounding into his tight little arse. David, on the other hand, couldn’t go on. His own orgasm made his lips part, cock twitching inside of the boy as that tight ring of muscle squeezed the two men.

Freckled hands rested on those little mocha hips, ming-jades fluttering shut as David’s head leaned against the bed. Soft gasps from his own overstimulation left him as the pale twenty-some-year-old kept fucking up into their little partner. He could feel his own seed sloshing around inside of that tight ass with each thrust Daniel gave.

For the second time that night, the brunet felt the familiar cold feeling of semen filling his lower abdomen as the blond released a deep groan when he came. Maxwell gasped and quivered, his dick straining and twitching still from his dry orgasm. The three of them panted with exhaustion, Max letting his face flop onto his camp counselor’s toned chest as Daniel attempted to regain himself behind the brunet.

“Excellent work as always, you three!” Cameron said, stepping out from behind the camera, licking his own sperm from the back of his hand, a glint of mischief in his eyes.


End file.
